


Lazy Sunday

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: How Tegoshi and Koyama spend the morning when they have a day off





	Lazy Sunday

The first sunbeams of the day tickled Koyamas cheek through the white hotel room curtains. He woke with a start, sitting up straight and rubbing his head. The comfortable figure next to him groaned softly at the movement. Tegoshi was lying on his belly, ash blonde hair messy, just wearing a pair of boxers. His head was somewhere between pillows and he shifted as he felt Koyamas sudden move.

  
"Kei-chan," he murmured sleepily, "we have the day off.. We don't have to go anywhere, not even you, no caster obligations today..." he shifted his head and still had his eyes closed and Koyama smiled, thinking that his sleepy face was the most adorable thing. Koyama hummed his reply and got up to pull the curtains close, walking back to bed and crawling inside gently not to wake Tegoshi too much before he slumped back to the welcoming warmth of the sheets and of his lover. He lay next to him and doozed off, not caring about sunlight or anything.

  
About an hour later, Koyama felt something tickle his shoulders and he opened his eyes to look directly into two deep brown eyes. Those eyes, he thought, which could look so vulnerable and fragile at times, but who were always so genuine as if he could see right through them into Tegoshi's bare soul. "Kei-chan," Tegoshi whispered cutely, his lips ghosting over Koyamas collarbone, "good morning"

 

Koyama beamed at his lover, expression soft and tender. Tegoshi's short hair ends tickled on his skin as the smaller man planted butterfly kisses on the soft skin. Koyama kept his gaze on Tegoshi, totally relaxed and comfortable and his long, slender hand slid randomly between those scrubby hair ends, combing through them slowly, forth and back, then caressing the scalp gently and sliding down to his neck, stroking gently while curling his fingertips until he heard a soft purr from below.

 

"Hmm?" He chuckled, nuzzling his nose into his boyfriends hair, "are you a cat?"

 

"Hmmmm" came the approving sound, "of course"

Koyama laughed and slid down until he was lying next to Tegoshi and he slid his long arm around the other's form, pulling him closer.

 

Tegoshi hummed in approval and buried his face in the crane of Koyama's neck, feeling perfectly safe and secure and comfortable.

They lay like this for a while, not bothering getting up or moving or anything until they both took turns in quickly visiting the bathroom only to snuggle into bed together again.

 

"Let's shower later, together" Tegoshi suggested, lying somehow between and on Koyama, head on his slender chest, eyes half closed, making himself comfortable against the warm familiar body.

"Hmm" Koyama approved, not intending to move an inch away from his angel.

He yawned a bit and his fingertips randomly began to trail lazy patterns on Tegoshi's upper arm, up and down, slowly, and Tegoshi purred again.

They felt like they were floating through time without the sense for it and it was only until Koyama's stomach made an unmistakable noise that Tegoshi chuckled, shifting and turning his head around.

"I think we should get up soon," he said, his lips however attached to Koyama's neck in the next second and Koyama gasped, letting the young have his way as he tilted his head a bit, giving the blond more access.

"Really?" He moaned softly as Tegoshi started to suck, darting out his tongue to lick over the spot he had just bitten, just gently, so that it wouldn't last. They had their own respective spots where they marked each other, only for them to see.

"You don't think so?" Tegoshi whispered against Koyama's ear as his hand began to roam over his lover's chest and Koyama took in a deep breath.

"Hm, I think you should stay here with me a little longer," he smirked and slid his arms around the blond, pulling him close for a deep kiss.


End file.
